


Officer Kim

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, skirts and cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon has been looking through Yifan's phone and his porn searches.





	Officer Kim

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bday fic, girl i hope you like this even if it maaay be a lil half assed in the end since i got sick in the midst of writing it but at least it' nasty :((( ily have a great day !! <3333

Yifan tugged at the pink fuzzy cuffs that chained him to the headboard of his and Junmyeon’s bed. He’d bought them for valentine's day a year ago to use on Junmyeon but now he found himself restricted. However he was glad that there was fabric on them so the mard metal didn’t cut into his wrists as painfully.

 

His boyfriend had told him to undress and lay out on the bed and watching the younger dressed in a oversized cream sweater, knee long denim shorts and round glasses cuff him to the bed. It wasn’t odd seeing him in his usual clothes no, he always looked adorable, but when he walked into their bedroom holding his cuffs and with all seriousness told him to strip his brain couldn’t put the image together.

 

But being a good boyfriend he kissed the brunette once on the lips before removing all his clothes and as told laid out on the bed and let Junmyeon cuff him up to the bed. Junmyeon’s cheeks were pink and he wasn’t sure if it was rouge or if he was embarrassed. But soon he said a small “be right back” and hurried out of the room and into the bathroom.

 

Swinging with his feet back and forth as he waited he could hear rustling from the bathroom and he wondered what the other had planned for him because apparently Junmyeon said he had planned something special for his birthday.

 

Finally the door swung open and on the other side was Junmyeon strolling out on slightly shaky legs, the heels he wore maybe an inch too high for him too handle. But what caught his attention was not the heels, it was the way too short blue pleated skirt barely covering his butt and he was obviously half fard by telling by the bulge pushing the skirt out in the front. On top he wore a shirt stopping at his waist with gold buttons and a fake cop segil on his chest and short sleeves edged with gold.

 

“Kim Junmyeon.” Yifan said with a grin as the younger got on the bed with a shy yet excited smile. “Wow, I did not expect this when you said you had a surprise. Maybe a choker or some fun toy but not this.” The elder chuckled and Junmyeon lapped his thigh playfully.

 

“Shut up, I keep tabs on your kinks and fantasies. I also may have snooped on your phone and maaaay have checked out your porn history.” Junmyeon hummed as he crawled over to the middle of the bed to straddle his boyfriend’s thighs, licking his lips. “Call me officer Junmyeon.”

 

Yifan felt his breath get heavier as the younger began to slowly rub his hips against the elder’s thigh with a moan. “Well, officer Junmyeon, why am I being restrained?” Just the sight alone had stirred his cock to life and fe could feel the lube Junmyeon had used to probably stretch himself with on the toilet rub against his thigh.

 

“You’ve been a bad boy and bad boys should get punished.” Officer Junmyeon purred and ran a gloved hand up his chest and down to his hips, glancing down at his hardening cock. “So just sit back and accept your punishment, which is not to touch me or to be in control.”

 

“Of course officer Junmyeon.” Yifan purred back, canting his hips up into his lover’s hands. Junmyeon smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss against his collarbone, moving down to his right nipple and rolled his tongue over the perk bud. Above him he could hear a sharp intake of breath as he grazed his teeth over the nipple and gently tugged at it with his teeth.

 

Yifan then realized that Junmyeon was going to draw this out, that he’d tease him for as long as he’d like and he couldn’t do anything about it but tug on the cuffs and whine about it. The younger continued to suck, bite and tongue. He’d always had sensitive nipples and sometimes Junmyeon would use that but most of the time it would be Yifan who was the one teasing. Personally he loved to make the younger squirm.

 

Even if Junmyeon wasn’t the biggest fan of teasing he loved getting Yifan frustrated, so as he was at work with kissing his way over to the other nipple he grinned against the tones chest. Yifan had always loved touching Junmyeon when they were intimate in bed, or just touching him in general. The elder would often find excuses to touch his boyfriend in some way.

 

“This must be the cruelest way of punishing me officer Junmyeon.” Yifan grunted and pushed his hips up, enjoying the hitch in Junmyeon’s breath but in return he felt the latter bite into his nipple and tug at it. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

“Don’t mess with the law Wu, you’ll have to take the punishment as it is and not try any funny stuff or it will only get worse.” However after that the teasing seemed to be done since Junmyeon decided to throw one leg over Yifan’s midsection and straddled his waist. Biting into his lip and staring straight into the elder’s eyes he began to unbutton the top, letting the round flat gold buttons slip through the fabric and reveal more of his soft skin until it was simply hanging over his shoulders.

 

Yifan shuddered at the sight of the younger licking his lips and run a hand down his own chest to the hem of the skirt and with a soft moan brushed his hand over his erection covered by the skirt.

 

He let out a breathy moan and rolled his hips forward into his own hand before sitting back on Yifan’s twitching cock with a grin. “However, I think we might be done with the body search.” Junmyeon laughed and stood on his knees to slip of the skimpy panties that came with the outfit and threw hem on the floor, glad to have them off.

 

“You’ve listened well to me and not done anything bad so I can give you a small reward.” With a hum he reached back and gripped his length, stroking him a few times before lining his hole up with his cock and slipped down easily. He had prepared himself with lube in the bathroom and was ready to go.

 

Just the thought of Junmyeon trying to keep quiet in the bathroom a few minutes ago with his fingers inside him, preparing himself for Yifan, made the latter groan and bucked his hips up easily. It was enough to bury himself completely inside the younger who let out a moan, tightening around his boyfriend.

 

“You’re so big Fan-fan…” He breathed, smiling a little as he gave a few rolls of his hips. Junmyeon then set his hands down on Yifan’s stomach and began moving slowly. “Don’t you dare come before I allow you.”

 

“Yes officer Kim.” Yifan gritted out, his hips moving up to meet his boyfriend’s. The soft fabric of the skirt was still teasing over Junmyeon’s thighs with the gentle brushes at every slight shift of his body. 

 

“You want to see how hard you make me Wu? Want to see what you do to me?” Junmyeon sat back with a moan, trapping Yifan’s hips under the weight of his body and with the elder being tied up he couldn’t grip his hips and make Junmyeon move. He grinned as he watched Yifan’s dark eyes move down his body, lingering at the fabric pushing out under the skirt and swallowed dryly.

 

A slap was delivered to Yifan’s thigh and the latter hissed. “I want a verbal response Wu.” Junmyeon growled, tightening his muscles and watched the elder let his head fall back on the pillow with a groan.

 

“Yes. Yes I want to see!” Yifan called out and Junmyeon smiled as he relaxed again, then moved his hands to the hem to his skirt and rolled the blue pleated material up and tucked the front in to show off his erect cock. 

 

“You make me feel so good Wu, such a good boy.” Yifan groaned as Junmyeon began to move again, finding a pace he liked and went on. The sensual roll of his hips kept Yifan close to insanity. He longed to grip onto his narrow hips and hold him still as he pounded into him.

 

Moving his feet to be planted on the bed surely Yifan tried to get a better move into his hips, needing to get more friction than what he was getting from the teasingly slow bounces Junmyeon did on top of him. Tugging at the cuffs above his head Yifan groaned as the younger leaned forward, placing his hands on the broad tan chest, fingers fanning out. Junmyeon leaned forward, breathlessly smiling at his boyfriend as he let the other thrust into him with his best ability at this angle.

 

Junmyeon moved faster. Trying to seek his own release now that his cock was trapped between their bodies, precum dripping down onto Yifan’s stomach. Junmyeon had never lasted very long, ever. And Yifan knew with the double stimulation he would be falling apart in a few minutes. He could tell by the glossy eyes and o shaped mouth. 

 

“Officer Kim… can I have your permission to do what i please? I want you to feel good.” Junmyeon seemed to think it over for a few seconds before nodding, running his hands up to his shoulders, then biceps and massaged them gently.

 

“Permission granted. But you’ll still be cuffed.” Junmyeon mused, kissing the other’s collar bone as he heard the annoyed groan in response. He leaned over to rest his head over Yifan’s chest and moved with him. Rocking his hips back and forth as the elder moaned and plunged into him at an awkward angle. It was hard without using his hands but it wasn’t the first time Yifan was in this position, even though his hands were free that time.

 

“I think I’m close.” Junmyeon moaned, one hand gripping onto Yifan’s hair, the other digging into the sheets. “You treat me so good.” The younger breathed loudly into Yifan’s ear, lips pressing against the latter's neck. The hot breath and light presses of Junmyeon’s lips against his neck, teasingly soft.

 

“Come..come baby.” Rolling his hips up the younger moaned louder, raising himself a little to press a kiss to Yifan’s lips.

 

“Oh I will.” He moaned, picking up speed as he bounced up and down, his own hard on twitching and leaking. Junmyeon bit his lip, feeling Yifan slide in and out of him repeatedly. It was overwhelming and god he wanted Yifan to touch him, but this was for the fun. 

 

Something with watching the frustration in Yifan’s lidded eyes triggered him to clench down with a high pitched moan. Throwing his head back the younger’s hips spasmed as he came, coating Yifan’s stomach in his come. “Y-Yifan…oh my god.” Junmyeon panted, rolling his hips as he came down from his high.

 

“Fuck..” Yifan thrusted up into his tight heat once before Junmyeon sat back, breathing uneven. “Oh baby you look so hot, fuck..” Junmyeon laughed softly, running a hand through his hair. The display was beautiful, his brown hair sticking to his forehead, cheeks and chest flushed pink and his softening dick glistening at the tip. The skirt was stained in the front and while licking his lips the younger grabbed it and let it fall back over his hips.

 

“I’m going to uncuff you now, Wu. But you can only jerk of-”

 

“What? For real? You won’t let me even-”

 

“Hush! I’ll let you come it’s not like I will deny you that. But, when i let you go I’m going to be on my hands and knees and you are not allowed to come inside me. Only on my skirt.”

 

Yifan who still was rock hard and buried deep inside Junmyeon nodded, desperate for a release. “Okay okay. Please let me go officer Kim.”

 

“Okay.” Junmyeon bit into his bottom lip as he lifted his hips letting Yifan slide out. He then crawled over to the side to get the small key for the cuffs. One leg still over Yifan’s chest the younger began to remove the cuffs, feeling a little guilty when seeing the red marks around his wrists. 

 

The second he let them fall to the nightstand Yifan grabbed pushed him down onto the bed, making Junmyeon let out a small “oof” as his back hit the bed, eyes wide. “You shouldn’t uncuff someone without backup. Words are just words baby.” Yifan grinned from ear to ear as his hands pinned Junmyeon down.

 

He leaned down and nosed under his jaw, kissing Junmyeon’s throat and down to his collarbones. “But I guess I’ll comply even if you’re under my wrath right now.” Yifan said and let him go. Junmyeon frowned as he turned over and lifted his hips.

 

“You’re mean.” The younger muttered into a pillow and spread his legs. Yifan just grinned as he happily ran his hands over the narrow hips and rounded ass cheeks before pushing back inside, holding the skirt bunched up in one hand.

 

“You have no idea how hot this is baby..” He muttered as he began plowing into Junmyeon without mercy, listening to the gasps and whimpers underneath him. It was all about trying to finish without overstimulating the younger too much.

 

His hands gripped surely onto the skirt until he felt the familiar build up and he pulled out with a groan, letting go of the skirt then slowly fell back into place as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock, fisting himself to completion.

 

“Fuck, Junmyeon…” He moaned and when running his thumb over the swollen tip, body shuddering and hips canting forwards. Cum shot out in ribbons over the dark blue skirt, painting the police costume in his release. While running his hand over his sensitive cock he watched Junmyeon's hips move back and forth carefully and his own cum on the skirt. God it was hot. He let out a groan and let go of himself. 

 

The visuals could be enough to make him hard again.

 

“That...Junmyeon, was amazing.” He hummed and leaned down over him, the cum that was drying on his chest sticking to Junmyeon who whined at the feeling. “You better keep this costume I want to see you in this more.”

 

Junmyeon rolled over, looking up at the elder with a smile and laughed gently. “You did like the tag “skirts cum” a lot and maybe for the next time I could get some other costume. Maybe a schoolgirl uniform and you can be the headmaster?”

 

“Don’t make me hard again I’m too tired for a second round.” Yifan hummed and leaned in to kiss Junmyeon gently, running a hand over his cheek. “You never seize to surprise me.” 


End file.
